My life as a shield agent
by Agent Skye Of Shield
Summary: Skye's life as a shield agent. (This may not be a great summary, but I hope you enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

_my name is Skye. And I'm an agent of shield._

-flash back-

_I stood there, in a line, right behind my best and only friend, Kazzy. _

"_I hope we get adopted." She said, her eyes glassing over the room full of people._

_"Yeah..." I whispered back, letting my voice falter. "I'm 16 and still don't have any parents. Instead I'm stuck here." Now would be a very bad time to tell you, that, mater of factly, my best friend is a six year old. A cute, redheaded, chubby 6 year old. With glasses._

_"Ohhhhh! It's time for the introduction ceremony!" Kazzy squealed, taking my hand. She lead me over to the line of orphans, all standing on the stage. _

_After Mrs. Phee-Phee, our take master, announced the rules, we all went down, saying our names and things about us. I was in a dream, staring at all the anxious people. Until it came to Kaz. _

_"Hello. My name is Kazzy and I'm six yeaws old." Kaz swayed her foot, going into the cute baby routine. That wasn't new. Like, almost everyone here pulled it of. Everyone but me. _

_ "I have wed haiw. I wealy wealy want a mommy and daddy. Thanks."_

_The lights seemed blurred. Did it just get fuzzy? I don't know. _

_"I.. I'm Mary Sue Poots, or so Mrs. Phee-Phee calls me. But, uh, I go by Skye."_

-present time-

I power walked down the halls, trying hard not to be any later for my first day as agent than I already was. Not watching, I ran heels on into a tall guy.

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry. Are you OK?" The guy asked, picking up my books, computer, and Apple phone for me. Man, was I an Apple topped geek.

I snorted because that was the most cheesiest answer I could come up with. "Unnn.." was what I said. Since when is 'unn' become a word?

The guy gave me a look. Not an angry look, but a happy one. "I'm Clint Barton." He said, sticking out his hand. And I took it.

"I'm.. I'm Skye."

"Ah. Are you new here? I haven't see you prow these halls." The guy-Clint- asked.

"Um, yeah. Yes I am."

"Great. I love new people."

-flash back-up

"You don't belong here, you porner_."_

_"Bitch."_

_"What are you? An alien?"_

_These words swirled around my brain, making me hazy. ' This is not how an 8 year old should be treated. This is how a hobo should.' I Remember thinking. 'But wait, Skye, or should I say Mary Sue, you are a hobo. The worst one there is" _

_I curled up on my bed, raping my hands around my knees. "Hi Skye." Kaz crawled up to me, snuggling up into my arms. "What's up?"_

_"Oh, I'm just making more mischief and shenanigans than I already was." I answered, my fingers tracing over Kazzy's messy French braid._

_"Can I make more mischief with you?" _

_I turned so I was facing her slightly pouting face. "Of course, Kaz. All aboard the S.S. Mischievous."_

-present-

It has been a week since I ran into Clint, and surprisingly missed him. Just a little.

"Hey Skye." A familiar voice greeted me as I walked into the meeting room. May.

"Hey, Miss Ninja Melinda." I laughed at my own joke, and sat down next to Natasha. As the meeting deepend, I was tapped on the shoulder by someone with strong hands. Clint's hands.

"Yea?" I wispered, turning to face Clint.

"Here." He said, handing me a note.

_Skye-_

_Meet me at the East wings balcony. I want to show you something._

_- From, the most awesome archer, _

_Clint _

-that night-

I ran up to the balcony like a 3 year old running for candy. Well, not that fast, but pretty fast. Man, was I excited. Wait... why?

My heart pounced as I saw Clint, looking pale under the setting sun."hey" he said, his voice putting me on a roller coaster.

"H..Hi." was the best I could do.

" wanted to show you this" he said, taking my hand.

"It..it's beautiful." I muttered, staring at the Sky. "That's the most gorgeous sunset I have ever seen."

"Yeah, well" Clint said, clearing his throat. He pulled me close, and placed his gentle lips on mine. I was in a daze. (Urg, that makes me sound like a star-crossed lover. I am. It star crossed. Just heads over heels. Big dif. There)

Pulling back, Clint let me lean on him. I set my head on the crook of his neck as we watched the sunset.

And for a while, we were infinite.


	2. Mr Fun Machine

**hey guys! I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter out as soon as I wanted. I wasn't just in the mood. R&R**

Skye walked into the training area, not knowing that her S.O, Grant Ward, would be keeping track of her late hours. "And next time your late, you'll do 15 push ups for every minute!" Ward declared.

"Fine, Machine." Skye snickered.

It was well into the next hour of training, and Ward's communication device started buzzing.

_"Agent ward, we need you at assist immediately. Please report the the Battle stationary ASAP." _Agent Coulson's voice boomed.

"_yes sir." _ward replied before giving Skye a glance and running off.

"Finally." Skye muttered. She had some time alone.

Walking the empty corridors, Skye seemingly felt as if she was being followed. Making it to the back door, she went outside and looked around. "Hello?" She enquired.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is." John Garrett smirked

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't get so hopefu-" Skye screamed as Garrett put a potato sack over her her head. "Not so hopeful now."

Clint walked briskly down the corridor, looking for Skye. He just couldn't get her out of his head.

Not watching, Clint bumped into Director Nick Fury. "Watch it, Agent Barton." Fury said

"Sorry sir."

**sorry that this is so short! I didn't know what to write. I know this wasn't very good, but I haven't written for a while. Plz tell me what you think!**

**But wait! Hypno-toad will now hypnotize you to _read and review..._ R&R! Thx!**


End file.
